Immigrant Ships To America/Immigrants/New Sweden
Person Role Origin Family Fate Ship Arrival Date Hustro Agneta Brewer? Orn 1654 Hakan Persson Akerman soldier Orn 1654 Salungen Anders freeman Orn 1654 Benjamin Anderson freeman Orn 1654 Anders Andersson Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Herman Andersson sailor Kalmar Nyckel 1638 Hindrick Andersson freeman Orn 1654 Johan Andersson farmhand, soldier from Strangnas Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Jons Andersson Smidt (blacksmith) Orn 1654 Lars Andersson muster clerk Orn 1654 Mans Andersson freeman Kalmar Nyckel 1640 Mans Andersson Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Nils Andersson soldier from Mallpa in Kinna (Kinda) hundred Fama or Swan 1643 Nils Andersson soldier, carpenter Orn 1654 Olaf Andersson Husgalen (housecrazy) Orn 1654 Per Andersson skipper on the Speel-yacht Kalmar Nyckel 1640 Sven Andersson drummer Fama or Swan 1643 Eric Andersson* soldier - and wife Orn 1654 Nils Andersson* miller - and wife Orn 1654 Lars Andersson**** Orn 1654 Anders Andersson, Miscreant Finn Fama or Swan 1643 Eric Andersson, the trumpeter Fama or Swan 1643 Lars Andersson, soldier from Saltuna socken, Stockholm Fama or Swan 1643 Mans Andriasson freeman Orn 1654 Isack Backare baker Orn 1654 Olof Bagge* freeman and wife Orn 1654 Israel Bengtson soldier Orn 1654 Mathias (Mats) Bengtson freeman Orn 1654 Erick Bengtson (Benckson) soldier Orn 1654 Hans Amundsson Besk* Initially captain, demoted for incompetance, died in Puerto Rico with wife, 4 children and 2 servants Gyllene Haj 1654***** Lars Bjornsson Midshipman from Gothenburg Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Nicholaes Bock (Borck) corporal Fama or Swan 1643 Jan Jansson Bockhorn ship mate Swan 1648 Christer Boije Fama 1643 Anders Swensson Bonde soldier Kalmar Nyckel 1640 Sven Hakansson Brodd** Gyllene Haj 1654***** Lars Thomson Bure from Vedding, sailor Charitas 1641 Cornelius Burke Orn 1654 Lars Bus Orn 1654 Nils Carson boy Orn 1654 Anders Christiansson dreyer, miller from Gothenburg Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Herr Christoffer priest Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Claes Claessen a dutch carpenter Charitas 1641 Abbe Clasen skipper Orn 1654 Anders Clementsson soldier Orn 1654 Sander Clerck sailor Kalmar Nyckel 1638 Lars Andersson Collins Orn 1654 Jacob Cornelisen mate, carpenter Fama 1644 Lauren Andriessen Cuyper the barman. a Dutchman - Kalmar Nyckel 1641 Anders Larson Dalbo provost-marshal Kalmar Nyckel 1640 Gosta (Josta) Danielson soldier Orn 1654 Gustaf Danielson Orn 1654 Johan Danielson Arklimastare (gunner) Orn 1654 Rolof de Haes's widow Orn 1654 Abraham Dricksson Orn 1654 Jan Eckhoff freeman Orn 1654 Jan (Johan) Ericksson servant to company; laboror from Angermanland Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Johan Ericksson boatswain Gyllene Haj 1654***** Olof Ericksson laborer, a boy a boy Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Lars Ericksson* freeman and wife Orn 1654 Bengt Ericksson** upper boatswain Gyllene Haj 1654***** Lars Esbjorsson Skraddare, tailor Orn 1654 Margareta Eskelsdotter daughter of Elskel Orn 1654 Abraham Eskelsson soldier Orn 1654 Bertil Eskelsson from Sundsocken - son of Eskil Larson Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Mats Eskelsson Orn 1654 Mathias Esselse freeman Orn 1654 Peter Evers Orn 1654 David Michelsson Fischer Orn 1654 Israel Helm Fluviander Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Gabriel Samuelson Forsman soldier Orn 1654 Johan Fransson bookkeeper from Viborg Fama 1643 Samuel Person Friland freeman Orn 1654 Hindrick Larson From soldier Orn 1654 Marten Martensson Glassbijten freeman Fama or Swan 1643 Otto Grimm Orn 1654 Constantinus Grunenborgh soldier from Mark Brandenborg Fama or Swan 1643 Sven Gunnarsson freeman Kalmar Nyckel 1640 Anies Gustaffson freeman Orn 1654 Johann Gustafsson (c1618-c1682) soldier from Kinekulle, Sweden probably same person; married Brita Mansdotter;family adopted the surname "Justice" Swan 1643 Johann Gustafsson (c1618-c1682) (Gostasson) gunner Orn 1654 Martin Guttersson laborer Kalmar Nyckel 1640 Elias Gyllengren Soldier, constaple Fama or Swan 1643 Elias Gyllengren Lieutenant Orn 1654 Nils Hakansson freeman Orn 1654 Klas Hanson freeman Orn 1654 Olof Hanson Friskebonde (fish-peasant) Orn 1654 Anders Hanson*? gunner Orn 1654 Anders Hansson servant to company Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Mats Hansson Miscreant from Borga, Finland, Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Matts Hansson (Janson), Constaple and wife Kalmar Nyckel 1641 Mats Hansson, Constaple - with wife Kalmar Nyckel 1641 Gotfriedt Harmer (Hermansson) cabin guard Charitas 1641 Peter Hermers Orn 1654 Anders Hijden (Hiden) Orn 1654 Bengt Hindersson Fama 1644 Anders Hindricksson freeman Orn 1654 Evert (Ivar) Hindricksson servant to company Finn Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Hindrick Hindricksson soldier Orn 1654 Johan Hindricksson freeman Orn 1654 Peter Larson Hjort Reverend Orn 1654 John Campanius Holm Reverend, Magister (chaplain) Fama 1643 Anders Andersson Homman soldier from Saltuna socken Swan 1643 Henrik Hooghkamer Freedenburg 1640 Sven Hook Lieutenant Gyllene Haj 1654***** Hendrick Huygen commissioner Kalmar Nyckel 1638 Hendrick Huygen Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Olof Isgra (Icegrey) soldier Orn 1654 Dirck (Diedrick) Jacobsson Skipper on the sloop in the river Fama 1644 Hindrick Jacobsson soldier Orn 1654 Johan Jacobsson freeman mill-wright Orn 1654 Lars Jacobsson soldier Fama or Swan 1643 Peter Jacobsson freeman Orn 1654 Hans Janeke barber-surgeon from Koningsburgh Fama 1643 Hans Janeke barber-surgeon from Konigsbergh Fama 1644 Jan Jansen** caprenter from Alckmar, Netherlands Gyllene Haj 1654***** Anders (Andries) Janson freeman Orn 1654 Hans Janson the Finn the Finn Orn 1654 Bernt (Baernt, Bengt) Janson (Jonson) Orn 1654 Michel Janson, (Johansson, Bolm), Adventurer from Gefle the burgomaster's son, Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Johan Jochimson gunner Kalmar Nyckel 1638 Peter Jochimson (Jochum), soldier from Slesvik-Holstein Fama or Swan 1643 Powell (Pal) Joensson (Joransson, Johansson) servant to company from Jemtland Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Karin Johansdotter the daughter of Johan Orn 1654 Girret Johansson Orn 1654 Henrick Johansson freeman Orn 1654 Herman (Harman) Johansson freeman Orn 1654 Hindrick Johansson Orn 1654 Jacob Johansson boatswain Gyllene Haj 1654***** Peter Johansson Upper boatswain Kalmar Nyckel 1638 Philip Johansson Orn 1654 Simon Johansson soldier Orn 1654 Carl Johansson (Jansson) miscreant Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Per (Peter) Johansson (Joransson) servant to company, soldier Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Thomas Johansson* and wife Orn 1654 Anders Jonson Lieutenant Swan 1648 Anders Jonson soldier Orn 1654 Bengt Jonson freeman Orn 1654 Hans Jonson soldier Orn 1654 Joran (George) Jonson freeman Orn 1654 Olof Jonson Orn 1654 Paul Jonson freeman Orn 1654 Anders Jonsson servant, soldier Fama 1644 Clement Joransson miscreant; a courier Finn Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Nils Joransson soldier Orn 1654 Mans Joransson (Jurrensson), a Finn Kalmar Nyckel 1641 Eric Joransson** boatswain Gyllene Haj 1654***** Berent Josten sailmaker from Bergen Gyllene Haj 1654***** Carl Julius*** secretary Gyllene Haj 1654***** Jacob Junge from Gothenburg Orn 1654 Thomas Jurgensson carpenter Fama or Swan 1643 Jan. Justen freeman Orn 1654 Borge Nilson Jute (Dane?) Orn 1654 Anders Kampe armorer Orn 1654 Anders Matson Kjaring Orn 1654 Anders Klemelson (Klementsson) Orn 1654 Mans Nilsson Kling Cartographer Kalmar Nyckel 1638 Mans Nilsson Kling lieutenant with wife, a servant girl and little child with wife, a servant girl and little child Kalmar Nyckel 1641 Lars Mansson Klockware parish clerk Orn 1654 Peter Larson Kock (1611-> imprisoned soldier laborer Out of Smedjegarden Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Lukas Kruger Sigesmundus (Cordewanbereiter preparer of cordowan leather) Orn 1654 Marten Krum soldier Orn 1654 Lukas Kypere (barman) Orn 1654 Karin Larsdotter the daughter of Lars Orn 1654 Karin Larsdotter Orn 1654 Anders Larson sergeant Orn 1654 Anders Larson freeman Orn 1654 Bartil Larson freeman and wife Orn 1654 Eskil Larson deserter Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Hindrick Larson soldier Finn Orn 1654 Jons Larson Orn 1654 Lars Larson Freuwerbother Orn 1654 Markus Larson Orn 1654 Nils Larson constaple Orn 1654 Pawel Larson Orn 1654 Peder (Per) Larson soldier Orn 1654 Mats Larson* freeman and wife Orn 1654 Olof Bertilson Likagod soldier Orn 1654 Knut Liljehok soldier Brother of Per. Liljehok Fama 1644 Per Liljehok commander Fama 1644 Peter Martensson Lindestrom engineer Orn 1654 Lars Carlsson Lock Reverend Swan 1648 Wolle (Walle) Lohe (Looer) soldier Fama 1644 Mans Swensson Loom freeman, tailor with wife and two daughters and a little son Charitas 1641 Mans Swensson Loom farmer, tailor, soldier with wife and two almost grown up daughters and a little son Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Frans Lorensen (Lorans) probably a dutchman Orn 1654 Andres Lucassen interpreter Kalmar Nyckel 1638 Hans Luneburger soldier from Stralsund, Fama 1643 Sven Larson Maarbo laborer Kalmar Nyckel 1640 Hans Mansson from Skara Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Mans Mansson Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Lars Markusson Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Anders Matheus shipmate from Amsterdam, Gyllene Haj 1654***** Hendrick Matson the Finn, a boy Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Hindrick Matson freeman Finn Orn 1654 Martin Matson freeman Orn 1654 Mathias (Mats) Matson Orn 1654 Mats Matson the blacksmith Orn 1654 Morten (Martin) Matson Orn 1654 Nils Matson millwright from Torshall Sodermanland Orn 1654 Karin Matzdochter Orn 1654 Jan (Johan) Matzon (Mattson) Gunner at Fort Elsfsborg, constaple , skipper on the sloop Fama 1644 Peter Meyer, soldier from Gothenburg Fama or Swan 1643 Erick Michelsson soldier Orn 1654 Jacob Michelsson Orn 1654 Lambert Michelsson freeman Orn 1654 Andreas Classon Mink Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Clas Andersson Mink son of Anders Mink Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Paul Mink Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Pieter Minuit Commander Kalmar Nyckel 1638 Nils Mjolnare the miller Orn 1654 Peter Mort Proviant-screiber Orn 1654 Mortin (Martin) Mortenson freeman Orn 1654 David N..… soldier Gyllene Haj 1654***** Matthias Nertunius Reverend Orn 1654 Per (Peder) Nilson soldier Orn 1654 Torgel (Torkil) Nilson Orn 1654 Michel Nilsson (Nielsson) blacksmith Fama or Swan 1643 Joen Nilsson (Nielsson), soldier from Skaraborgs lan Fama or Swan 1643 Bjorn Olofsson freeman Orn 1654 Johan Olofsson provost-marshal Fama 1643 Johan Olofsson Orn 1654 Johan Olofsson sailor Gyllene Haj 1654***** Lars Olofsson soldier Orn 1654 Mathias Olofsson Orn 1654 Sigfrid Olofsson boatswain Gyllene Haj 1654***** Anders Olofsson (Olsson) corporal Orn 1654 Hendrick Olofsson, soldier Finn Fama 1644 Matts Olofsson, sailor Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Bengt Olsson second mate Gyllene Haj 1654***** Jons Pafvelsson Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Olof Pafvelsson (Palsson) servant to company, soldier Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Mans Pafvelsson (Pawelson) Orn 1654 Johan Papegoja Fama 1644 Johan Papegoja Swan 1648 Johan Papegoja officer Orn 1654 Knut Peerson, secretary Fama or Swan 1643 Johan Persson soldier Orn 1654 Jon Persson Orn 1654 Samuel Persson i Bogen (at the Bog) Orn 1654 Lucas Persson, sailor Charitas 1641 Peter Peterson trumpeter Orn 1654 Peter Peterson drummer Orn 1654 Samuel Peterson freeman Orn 1654 Lambert Pietersen ship mate Kalmar Nyckel 1641 Hans Preutz (Pryss, Prentz) soldier, stone cutter Orn 1654 John Printz Governor Fama 1643 Pafvel Nilsson Quist soldier Orn 1654 Nils Olofsson Raf Orn 1654 Per Gunnarsson Rambo freeman Kalmar Nyckel 1640 Olof Rase soldier Orn 1654 Peter Hollander Ridder New Commander of Colony Kalmar Nyckel 1640 John Rising Commander Orn 1654 Marten Rosenmann Orn 1654 Lars Jonson Rudenius soldier Orn 1654 Jacob Evertssen Sandelin second mate Scotchman Kalmar Nyckel 1638 Johan Schaggen Orn 1654 Peter Schal (Skall) tanner Orn 1654 Johan Schalbrick drummer from Reval Orn 1654 Jurgen Schneeweiss, soldier Fama or Swan 1643 Jan Schoffel freeman Orn 1654 Evert (Ifar, Siwirt) Sivertsson (Siewertson) freeman Charitas 1641 Jan Mansson Skog Orn 1654 Jonas Skog freeman Orn 1654 Johan Matson Skrika soldier Orn 1654 Johan Skute son of Captain Skute Orn 1654 Sven Skute captain of the lands people Orn 1654 Sven (Schwenn0 Skute (Schutte), lieutenant Fama 1643 Olof in Slobijen Orn 1654 Pal (Pafvel) Smaal (Schal) a boy; served as a soldier - of Norrmalm son of a baker in Norrmalm Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Nicholas Smed the blacksmith Orn 1654 Jacob Sprint servant to company from Nyland Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Mans Stake provost-marshal Orn 1654 Axel Stille servant to company Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Olof Persson Stille, millwright, farmer of Penningsby Manor, Lana Parish, Roslagen - with wife, two children; one 1 1/2 the other 7 years of age. Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Gustaf Strahl nobleman Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Anders Svenson sailor Orn 1654 Anders Svensson boatswain Gyllene Haj 1654***** Jacob Svensson constaple from Askeryd socken Fama or Swan 1643 Johan Svensson sailor Kalmar Nyckel 1638 Lars Svensson freeman Kalmar Nyckel 1640 Sven Svensson a boy Fama 1644 Lars Swartz (Black) Orn 1654 Michel Symonssen first mate Kalmar Nyckel 1638 Elin Thomasdochter maid servant Orn 1654 Claes (Klas) Thomasson freeman Orn 1654 Martin Thomasson Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Alexander (Sander) Thorsson Orn 1654 Anton Thorsson Orn 1654 Jon Thorsson freeman Kalmar Nyckel 1640 Olof (Rolof, Olle) Thorsson (Tossawa) mid-shipman Kalmar Nyckel 1641 Olof Torkelsson boatswain Gyllene Haj 1654***** Reorus Torkillus clergyman East Gothland Kalmar Nyckel 1638 Reorus Torkillus Clergyman Kalmar Nyckel 1640 Lars Anderson Ulf Gothenburg Kalmar Nyckel or Charitas 1641 Nils Matson Utter soldier Orn 1654 Joost van den Bogaert Director Freedenburg 1640 Gregorius Van Dyck Kalmar Nyckel 1640 Joost van Langdonk Factor of Colony Kalmar Nyckel 1640 Hendrick von Elswick Commander Gyllene Haj 1654***** Isack von Eyssen (van Eisen) soldier from Stockholm Fama or Swan 1643 Hans Walter bookkeeper Orn 1654 Knut Martensson Wasa sailor Probably from Vasa, Finland. Charitas 1641 Peter Hanson Wendel ensign Orn 1654 Herman Willemsen Ship mate Kalmar Nyckel 1640 Anders Zakariasson soldier Orn 1654 20 families, about 50 persons Freedenburg 1640 23 soldiers Military Kalmar Nyckel 1638 Anders freeman the Finn Orn 1654 Anthony Slave Angola Vogel Grip 1638 Peter (Per, Peder) soldier Orn 1654 Samuel i (at Frijandan) Orn 1654 Skate freeman i (at the) Slobyen Orn 1654 NOTES: *Died enroute, or shortly after landing **Known to have stayed in New Amsterdam ***Known to have gone on to New Netherlands ****Multiple persons with this name on this voyage. *****Arrived New Netherlands; Only some passengers went on to New Sweden Based on: Amadeaus Johnson, 1911 See also http://www.rootsweb.com/~nycoloni/nwswdn.html Sweden